Jaws: The Revenge
Jaws: The Revenge is a 1987 film starring Lorraine Gary, Lance Guest, Mario Van Peebles, Karen Young and Michael Caine, directed and produced by Joseph Sargent and written by Michael De Guzman. Plot On Amity Island, Martin Brody, famous for his role as the police chief and his heroism during the first 2 films, has recently died from a heart attack. Martin's widow, Ellen, still lives in Amity close to her younger son, Sean and his fiancée, Tiffany. Sean now works as a police deputy like his father and when is dispatched to clear a log from a buoy a few days before Christmas, a great white shark appears and tears his arm off He screams for help, but the singing on the land drowns out his cries. The shark continues to attack, sinking his boat and finally dragging him down. Martin's older son, Michael, his wife, Carla and their five-year-old daughter, Thea, come to Amity for the funeral. Michael is working in the Bahamas as a marine biologist and on his arrival, Ellen demands that he stops his work. Having just received his first grant, Michael is reluctant. Thea is able to convince Ellen to return to the Bahamas with them. The pilot of their smaller plane named Hoagie takes an interest in Ellen when he flies them back. Wanting to take her mind off her recent losses and finding herself attracted, she begins to spend time with him. Michael introduces his mother to his partner Jake and his wife and they all spend Christmas and New Year's together. A few days later, Michael, Jake and their crew encounter the shark, which followed the family all the way from Amity. Jake is eager to do research on it because great white sharks have never been seen in the Bahamas due to the warm water. Michael eventually agrees but asks him not to mention the shark to his family, including Ellen. During the day, Ellen is able to keep her mind off the shark, but at night begins to have nightmares of being attacked by it. She is also able to feel when the shark is about to attack one of her loved ones. Jake decides to attach a device to the shark that can track it through its heartbeat. Using chum to attract it, Jake stabs the device's tracking pole into the shark's side. The next day, the shark chases Michael through a sunken ship, and he narrowly escapes. Thea goes on an inflatable banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mother. While Carla presents her new art sculpture, the shark attacks the back of the boat Thea is on since she is the second to last person. However, the shark kills the adult holding her instead. both Ellen and Carla run into the water to gather Thea and the other children off the boat. After Thea is safe, Ellen boards Jake's boat to track down the shark, intending to kill it to save the rest of her family. After hearing about what happened, Michael confesses he knew about the shark, infuriating Carla. Michael and Jake are flown by Hoagie to search for Ellen, and they find the shark in pursuit of their boat, during the search, Hoagie explains to Michael about Ellen's belief that the shark that killed Sean is after her family. When they find her, Hoagie lands the plane on the water, ordering Michael and Jake to swim to the boat as the shark drags the plane and Hoagie underwater. Fortunately, Hoagie escapes from the shark, Jake and Michael hastily put together an explosive, powered by electrical impulses. As Jake moves to the front of the boat, the shark lunges, giving it the chance to pull Jake under and maul him alive. Jake, however, manages to get the explosive into the shark's mouth before he is taken underwater. Michael begins blasting the shark with the impulses, which begin to drive it mad; it repeatedly jumps out of the water, roaring in pain. Michael continues to blast the shark with the impulses, causing it to leap out of the water again, igniting the bomb. Ellen steers the sailboat towards the shark while thinking back to Sean's demise, the shark's attack on Thea, and when her husband defeated the first shark. The broken bowsprit impales the shark in the exact spot where the bomb is, causing it to explode on impact. As the shark's corpse then sinks to the bottom of the ocean, Michael then hears Jake calling for help, seriously injured, but alive and conscious, floating in the water. The four survive the deciding encounter and safely make it back to land. Hoagie then flies Ellen back to Amity Island. __FORCETOC__ Category:1987 films Category:July 1987 films Category:English-language films Category:American films